I Fell In Love With My Mothers Boyfriend
by xILoveHimForeverX
Summary: Sequel to My Mothers Boyfriend - "Gabriella?" The brunette turned around in shock, recognising that voice anywhere. "Troy?" Here stood the man she hadn't seen or spoken to in 3 years, she didn't know if to cry when the flashbacks she was having or run up and hug him and say how much she loves him and missed him, or run because she didn't want to get hurt again.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 years since Troy had seen her or even spoken to her.. He misses her.

"Happy birthday babe" Troy smiled as he handed Maria over her birthday card giving her a peck on the cheek.

Reaching up pecking him on the lips, Maria excitedly ripped open the birthday card, 2 pieces of paper flying out of it and the card still in her hand, she bent down and picked it up, standing up again looking at Troy frowning while he was grinning, she turned it around and gasped.

'Front row seats to Gabriella Montez live' at Wimberley arena.

"Bloody hell Maria how much stuff do you need, we are only in the hotel for 2 nights" Troy chuckled as she ignored him and walked off seeing a cocktail bar, letting him stand with the luggage, he shook his head and looked around the hotel they had booked into. Not bad he thought, walking over to the check in that was right in front of him he left the bags in plain sight.

"Reservation under Bolton" He said as leaned against the counter, watching the person tapping away on the key board, standing up the lady walked into a room grabbed a large package and handed it to him over the counter and fake smiled him.

"Here's your room key, map, breakfast/dinner card, along with an information guide, have a lovely stay" The lady said in a boring tone, then went back to looking at the computer.

Rolling his eyes he turned around only to bump into something or rather someone really tiny, he looked down to see a little boy who was sitting on his bum startled by what did just happened, Troy thought he looked pretty cute.

He bent down kneeling on the floor and the boy looked up at him sensing someone near him, blue met blue. "Are you ok little man?"

"I lost my mumma" The little boy started to tear up, his bottom lip quivering.

"Its okay, we will find your mum don't you worry about that" Troy stood up and held up his hand for the little blue eyed boy. "Where did you leave your mum?" He said leaning down a little.

As the little boy went to reply, he screamed and jumped up and down waving his arms. "Mummy, mummy, I'm over hereeeeeeer"

Troy looked up at where the boy was looking and went into shock. "Gabriella?" He whispered. "Mummy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chants of her name was heard. Cheers was heard. Claps was heard. Banging feet on the hard concrete floor of Madison Square Garden was heard. The beats of the song was heard. She's used to it being like this when she is performing but this is something more this is a sign she has made it, made it to the big time. Performing at Madison square garden was her dream, she was living the dream and she got it handed to her on a plate, not that she didn't work for it because she did but if she hadn't had the help she probably wouldn't be where she was now.

She closed her eyes and smiled while holding the microphone in both hands. This is what she lived for, this is what she loved. The adrenaline you feel when you step out onto that stage is amazing, the shouts and screams for her name felt great, she felt loved a real role model, she loved her fans they made her feel so special, she wouldn't change all what she did to get here for the world.

The passion for singing was unbelievably high, she loved every second of staying up late writing new songs, wondering if her fan base would like it. She didn't care about the awards or if it got the number 1 in the charts, just to see a fans face while listening to a song she had done would make her complete, that's what she cared most about.

It had been three near on four years since she had left home, and she had changed a lot. She had her own independence, her own life. The best part was not having to worry if she got home late or walk in on her mum having a quick fuck on the stairs. She don't take shit off anyone and she defiantly don't take shit off men, and to be honest right now she wasn't looking for a relationship, since the blue eyed man that she sometimes thinks about she just wasn't interested in getting involved. She had her career, her fans and not to mention her beautiful little boy who is now two years old.

She hadn't heard from or seen her mother in just over three years, she didn't even know she had a grandson. The way she saw it was if her mother wasn't going to make an effort then neither was she, it works both ways. She didn't understand why she hadn't contacted her, it's not like she did anything wrong by leaving, unless the blue eyed man had told her mother what had happened between them, but she highly doubted that since he said before she left he 'loved her' but oh well she was over it now, well not properly over it but as well as expected.

But as for the blue eyed beauty, she hadn't heard from him at all since he walked out that night in the hotel room. She thought about him sometimes, wondered what life would be right now if he had chosen her and not her mother, or if she had stayed but then she come to the conclusion she would have probably killed one of them by now. She was upset that she left how she did and just left a note but she deserved better than that, and she couldn't be around it any longer. She wasn't trying to be a bitch she just wasn't strong as what she was now, if she saw him again she didn't know how she would react.

She still stayed in touch with her friends from school, every night she was on the phone to them, telling them how she's getting on and them saying how proud they was of her, asking how her little boy was, it was amazing to know you have friends like that when you rarely ever see them, but that's what it's about, not forgetting your friends when you have the job you have and them not hate you or put you down for putting your career first, they will always be friends even if miles and miles apart.

"Gabriella your on in five minutes" Snapping out of her thoughts and opening her eyes when she heard a very familiar voice she turned around and grinned.

"Thanks Drew"

"Your welcome" Winking, he walked off leaving her alone in the small room she was currently standing in.

Signing happily, she walked towards the full length mirror that was on the wall beside the desk that her makeup and other accessories was on, she looked into the mirror and saw a grown and independent woman looking back at her.

She was wearing a long black maxi dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing off her perfect curves that any man would fall over to have, you wouldn't even think she gave birth a couple years ago. She was also wearing black strapped heels. She had a little bit of foundation and blusher that made her face glow in the moonlight along with mascara just enough to tell she had some on as she wasn't a big fan of mascara, she also had on eye liner to bring out her beautiful brown doughy eyes, along with red lip stick. She looked absolutely stunning.

Placing the microphone on the dresser beside her, she looked back at the mirror and ran her hands down her sides while checking herself out making sure she looked okay, she nodded at herself in the mirror, turned around and picked up the microphone and heading towards the door she opened it and walked out.

 **So guys that is the first chapter of I fell in love with my mother's boyfriend**

 **I know it is short but I promise it won't always be like this, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review. Thanks guys**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much guys you have all been amazing, I love you all" Gabriella shouted through the microphone while standing in front of millions of people. Blowing a kiss at them, making them cheer more.

The crowd screamed and shouted. All you could hear was the echoes of 'I love you Gabriella' or 'Sing one more' it was fantastic.

Gabriella giggled. "Would you guys like one more song?" She shouted and put her hand to her ear and leaned forward.

The crowd went wild, Gabriella giggled through the microphone, she leaned back and looked at the band while nodding, she turned back round facing them all again as the while the white light beam on her making her face glow. "Let's do this" She shouted and got into position.

You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Gabriella Montez.  
Baby G!

(Baby Come Back)

Every day, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

You know you miss your baby G  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)

The crowd went crazy as Gabriella sang the last part of the song, she loved the feeling she really did. "That's it for tonight guys, thank you all so much for your love and support" Gabriella waved and walked off the stage still hearing the crowd scream.

"Gabriella you was amazing" Drew said as Gabriella approached him and pulled her in for a hug that she automatically returned.

"You say that every night Drew" Gabriella giggled and pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's because it's all true" Drew smiled at her, looking behind her he grinned then looked back. "I think you have visitors"

Gabriella frowned at him pulling out of the hug she turned around. "Oh my god" She stood in shock.

There stood a blonde hair girl who was wearing a knee length pink dress with pink glittery pumps beside her stood a dark skinned girl who was wearing a black sweetheart dress that come up just passed her knee with black dolly shoes, then beside her stood a guy with afro hair dark blue washed out jeans and a white polo shirt, and on the other side stood near the blonde girl was a tallish guy with short black hair wearing blue skinny jeans and blue patterned shirt, they all looked great.

"Gabriella!" The two girls lunged at Gabriella while squealing, hugging her tightly.

After getting out of the shock Gabriella squealed with them hugging them tightly, jumping out and down on the spot, the guys all looked at each other and chuckled. Woman.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here! I've missed you so much" Gabriella pulled away looking at the girls with tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to see you, and since it is your birthday tomorrow we wouldn't miss it for the world it's only once you turn 21 and what better place to celebrate it than New York" The blonde hair girl replied grinning, pulling her back in for another hug. "I missed you so much Gabs"

Gabriella smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you to Shar"

"I missed you more" Taylor smiled sadly at her, tearing up. "You didn't say bye"

Gabriella pulled away from Sharpay and hugged Taylor tightly both starting to cry. "I'm so sorry Tay, I just needed to get out of there It was getting to much for me"

Taylor nodded and pulled away smiling while wiping her tears away with the back of her left hand. "Its okay Gabs I'm not angry with you I'm just glad to see you again"

"Don't we get a hug?"

Gabriella looked behind the girls and squealed running over to Chad she jumped at him, catching her he span her around chuckling, he put her down and hugged her. "I missed my little Gabster"

Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes while hugging him back. "I missed my Chadster" She pulled away and he beamed at her.

She walked over Zeke and gave him a hug. "Zeke, I missed you"

Zeke smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you to Gabs, Sharpay wouldn't stop going on about coming to visit you"

Gabriella giggled and pulled away, looking at Sharpay. "Some things never change, always get your own way don't you Shar" Sharpay stuck her tongue out, which Gabriella returned while giggling.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but we should head back to the hotel Gabs, I'm sure Dale is going to wonder where you are" Drew said, as Gabriella nodded and looked at her friend.

"Where are you guys staying?" Gabriella asked.

"At The Queens (Made up name)" Sharpay answered before anyone could answer.

Gabriella squealed. "That's great you guys are staying in the same hotel I'm staying in, come on lets go, I can't wait for you guys to meet Dale" Gabriella grinned. "I'll be back in a minute just need to grab my bag" with that she walked off.

Once they had got back to the hotel they all went to the hotel room door Gabriella was currently staying in and she pulled down the handle and opened it, ushering everyone in before walking in herself and closing the door behind her.

Placing her hand bag on the side board she looked around not seeing anyone in sight. "Dale? Mummy's home" Gabriella shouted. "Dale?"

Once she shouted the second time all you could hear was screaming in the bathroom, hearing the bathroom door open and little footsteps following, Gabriella looked round the corner to see a little blue eyed boy naked and dripping wet hair, running towards her. Gabriella bent down and opened her arms ready to catch him.

"Mummmmmyy" The little boy screams while clinging on to her, still holding the rubber duck that he had in his hand which she gathered was from the bath. "I miss you mummy"

Gabriella smiled and hugged her little boy tighter. "I missed you to sweetie" Hearing footsteps she looked up to see a stressed Nora while holding a little white towel in her hand, Gabriella giggled at her and picked him up, letting him cling to her neck and hold him on her hip. "Having fun there Nora"

Nora glared at her playfully. "Not funny not funny, how was the gig?"

Gabriella giggled, they was always like this she was a great friend, nodding. "Yeah it was amazing" Gabriella gushed. "Anyway nora I'd like you to meet my friends from back home" Turning around she started to introduce them one by one. "This is Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke and guys this is Nora, friend" Everyone exchanged hellos.

"And baby sitter for this little monkey" She said and started tickling the little boys side as he giggled and wriggled in her arms. "And guys this is Dale, my son" She beamed at them, placing Dale on the floor and bending down to his height while he went all shy and hid his face.

"Oh his so cute" Sharpay gushed and bent down sitting with Gabriella and Dale. "Hey little guy I'm your auntie Sharpay"

Dale looked at her and smiled shyly. "Sharpie"

Everyone laughed, then Dale started giggling.

"Dale this is your Auntie Taylor, Uncle Chad and Uncle Zeke" Gabriella pointed out at each of them.

"Sharpie" Dale pointed at Sharpay and walked over to her, holding out his arms for Sharpay to give him a hug.

Sharpay giggled and pulled him onto her lap and gave him a squeeze. "Gabriella he is the cutest"

Gabriella nodded and smiled at the little boy who was sitting on Sharpay's lap. "He sure is, come on little man let's get you some clothes on before you catch a cold"

Gabriella stood up and picked him up from Sharpay's lap so she could get up.

"Are you going to say night to everyone Dale?" Gabriella asked as she held him to her hip again, seeing him nod she walked over to Sharpay, and let him reach out and give her a hug.

"Night little cutie" Sharpay hugged him, and he waved. Walking over to Taylor he gave her a big hug and she giggled with tears in her eyes.

"Night baby boy"

He waved at her and walked over to Chad, Dale giggled and touched his hair and it made him giggle even more. "Big hair" He said and everyone laughed, including Chad. Giving him a hug he waved.

"Night little man"

And last but not least they reached Zeke, Dale reached out for the last time and gave him a hug.

"Night little guy"

Dale smiled at them. "Night" He said in a sweet and tired voice, seeing Drew he tried wriggling out of Gabriella's arms. "Dreww"

Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes at her son and put him down, he run up to drew and he picked him up spinning him around making him giggle.

"How's my little guy?" Drew smiled as he held him the same way Gabriella did moments ago.

"Gwooood" Dale smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Dale tired" He said as he wrapped his little arms round Drew's neck.

Drew hugged him back and looked down at him. "You want me to take you to bed or mummy?"

"Bwoth of yowww" He mumbled against his neck.

"Okay little guy" Drew smiled down at him and walked over to Gabriella.

"We will be back in a minute, make yourself at home" Gabriella smiled and walked into Dales room with Drew.

"Where's the fridge?" Chad questioned looking around, everyone rolled there eyes at him. "What?"

Nothing changes ….


	4. Chapter 4

After Gabriella and Drew had put Dale to bed they walked back into the living room to have a catch up with the gang, it was nice them visiting they really did surprise her, it was just like old times talking hanging out catching up, it was something she didn't have much because she was too busy always touring, but now she had two full days to chill and enjoy her birthday with her friends before she hit United Kingdom at Wembley Stadium.

"So how's the famous life treating you Gabs?" Sharpay asked as she leaned against Zeke while sitting on the floor holding a bottle of blue WKD.

Gabriella leaned back on the sofa while sitting next to Drew, holding a can of fosters in her hand. "Its amazing Shar, the feeling of standing out there in front of thousands of people is amazing" She beamed as she spoke, "I wouldn't of done it without Drew, he really helped me" She said as looked up at Drew and smiled at him which he returned. Everyone looked in awe.

"How long have you guys been together?" Taylor asked while sitting in between Chad's legs, cuddling up on the cuddle chair, and holding a glass of Malibu and coke in her hand.

Gabriella and Drew laughed.

"We are not together Tay" Gabriella smiled, as Taylor looked ahead confused.

"Then why are you always how you are together if you wasn't, and where did Dale come from if you wasn't?" Taylor questioned dumbly, while everyone looked at her as if she didn't know what she was going on about.

"We are just really good friends, he helped me raise Dale he has been a star I wouldn't of done it without him" She looked up at Drew again and smiled sweetly at him. "His the best" Drew flushed and Gabriella giggled while looking back at Taylor. "And as for Dale he isn't Drew's"

"His Troy's" Chad blurted out, not thinking about the situation between them. Taylor turned and slapped him on the chest making him wince and mouthing shut up.

Gabriella looked at Chad in shock, while everyone else looked at her waiting for her reaction. No one had mentioned his name since they had been here nor has she heard it since she left home, it hit her like a ton of bricks hearing his name memories flooding back to when she left him, when he said he loved her mother, the special nights they had. It hurt a lot but then it always will, she will always love him and it will never go, that's why things didn't work with Drew. Because he knew she wasn't over Troy and she isn't over Troy now, his a part of her past. A past she wants to forget.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked, seeing her just staring blankly at him.

"It's true" Gabriella looked away from Chad and looked down at her hands, fiddling with the mum ring that was on her right hand middle finger that Drew had bought her from Dale on mother's day, she loved it.

"What's true Gabs?" Sharpay asked quietly.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay, and signed. "Dale, he is Troy's"

"Babe? Where are you?" A Blue eyed man walked through the archway that led into the living room, placing his car keys on the side he walked towards the kitchen. "Maria?" He shouted, hearing someone shout 'in here' he followed the voice in the kitchen to see his girlfriend cooking dinner. "What are you doing? it's your birthday you shouldn't be cooking"

Maria looked at her boyfriend of three years and shrugged. "It's okay Babe I don't mind" She turned back towards what she was doing until he come round the back of her and picked her up making her squeal and giggle. "Troy put me down"

Troy chuckled, and walked into the living room with her in his arms. "I told you no cooking, so you are not cooking" Putting her down, he placed her in front of him and grinned.

"What are you grinning at Bolton, what did you do?" She asked her boyfriend suspiciously. He only grinned like that either when he had something planned, done something he shouldn't be or wanting sex, but she scratched the last one out he didn't really want it anymore, which didn't bother her.

"I got you a present"

Maria went wide eyed and started to search his pockets, while he chuckled at her failed attempts. "Where is it?" She pouted and crossed her arms like a little kid who couldn't have ice cream.

Troy chuckled more and walked over to the side board and pulled something out behind the picture of her and him then turned back around. "Happy birthday babe" He smiled and gave her the little envelope.

Maria took the envelope out of his hands, shaking it lightly holding it to her ear she looked at him confused still seeing him grinning. She signed and opened it pulling out two tickets.

Gabriella Montez Tour Live

Wembley Stadium

Row 1 Seats 20-21

17th September 2015

Doors open at 7.30pm

"Oh My God" Maria squealed and jumped at Troy wrapping her arms around his neck and him gripping her tightly while laughing at her excitement, she hugged him tighter making him choke a little. "Thank you so much Troy, I can finally get to see my baby girl, and it wont be on the tv" She pulled away and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Thank you" She smiled brightly.

"Your welcome, want to go do some shopping and maybe get Gabriella something?"

Maria nodded instantly. "Yeah, it's Gabriella's birthday tomorrow"

Troy nodded knowingly, grabbing his car keys off the side they both headed for the door, walking past a canvas that was on the wall before reaching the hall way he smiled, seeing a brunette beauty staring back at him. See you soon Gabriella.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was hectic, Gabriella ran around the hotel room in a complete panic her alarm clock didn't go off and her private jet leaves in the next 30 minutes to take her to her next destination which she would be performing in the united kingdom. She even almost forgot it was her birthday. "Dale" Gabriella screeched, looking for the little blue eyed boy that reminded her so much of her mothers boyfriend.

"Im here mummy, stop panicking" Dale answered,

"Oh my god Dale" Gabriella rushed up to him and hugged him tightly while little arms wrapped around his mums waste.

Pulling back from his mother. He looked up at her while rubbing the green gooey sleep that was in the corner of his eye lids. "Whats going on mummy?" He asked looking around the hotel room that had loads of suitcases in along with other things. "Where are we going?"

Gabriella signed, this happens everytime. She felt sorry for him he didn't know weather he was coming or going. This was the worse thing about what she does. The travelling wasn't good for her 3 year old boy, whereever she went he has to follow if she needed to even though she loved her fans she wouldn't risk the health and education for her little boy. He meant way to much to her.

Kneeling down to his height she lifted his shaggy blonde hair out of his face so she could see his beautiful blue eyes. "We are going to London little I think you will love it" She cooded.

"Whats London mummy?" The little blue eyed questioned, Gabriella giggled at his question, holding out his little hands for her to take, she answered.

"London is a new place that me or you have never seen Dale, you have a big tower with a clock at the top called big ben" Dale giggled while she smiled brightly. "And then you have the London eye"

"Whats the London eye Mummy?"

"The London eye is a big wheel honey, you can see from miles and miles when you reach the top"

Dales eyes widened in excitement. "Really?" Gabriella nodded, Dale squealed dropping his mothers hands. "Come on mummy we need to get ready to leave, before Gabriella even got a chance to say anything Dale ran off into his room packing things away.

"Crazy boy" Gabriella giggled. "He must get it off his father" Signing, she turned on her heels contiuning with what she was orginally doing.

"We will see you in London Gabs, our flight gets in just before your jet" Sharpay said, giving her long time best friend a hug. "And when we get to London we are going out and legless for your birthday bash got it"

The brunette giggled at the blonde while returning her hug. "Of course Shar"

Saying goodbye to the rest of the gang, they got into the taxi and rushed off to the airport.

Gabriella signed and looked around the rest of the hotel room making sure she didn't forget anything, walking into the bedroom she noticed a photo frame on her bed side table. Picking it up she let a tear fall letting it fall onto the photo frame then onto the cream carpet of the hotel room floor. "I miss you" She whispered to the blue eyed man staring back at her.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella remained in her current posture and put the photo in her over sized bag, wiping her tears away quickly, walking out of the hotel bedroom she came into contact with the guy that she really and truly cared about.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, Gabriella shook her head while he signed. "Come here"

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning on his shoulder letting out a whimper. "Shh" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waste bringing her closer to him, soothing her while rubbing her back gently. "Its okay"

Gabriella signed contently letting more tears fall down her cheek soaking his shirt in the process.

He hated seeing her like this, it hurt him because not only was she hurting but he was also hurting.. he loved her but she loved the blue eyed man, life is unfair when it comes to love but he was a big part of her life and that's all he ever wanted.

The crackle of the large speakers in Albuquerque airport was heard. "Calling all boarders for the 14.30 plane to Heathrow London airport please make your way to terminale 4"

"Come on Troy" Maria squealed jumping out of her seat with her plane ticket in hand. "That's us"

Letting out a chuckle at his girlfriend he stood up, taking hold of her hand and following her towards the terminal. "Come on babe your going to pull my arm out of my socket"

Maria turned around while still pulling him towards their destination. "Hush it Bolton"

Troy smirked at the last name basis, it reminded him of the petite brunette beauty that he let slip through his fingers. Reaching the terminal he let go of Maria's hand pulling out his ticket handing it to the lady in front of them she scanned them and punch them both moving out of the way for them to get by, The middle aged woman fake smiled them as they walked past her.

"Have a nice flight"

Troy nodded, giving a fake smile back at her before facing forward, putting his hand on the small of Maria's back guiding her towards the plane doors.

"Would you like a drink sir? Ma'am?" The air hostess asked sweetly at the couple who was currently sitting waiting patiently for the airplane to take off.

"Yeah, ill have a wine please" Maria asked while looking up at the lady who was currently staring at her boyfriend, letting out a low growl.

"You are paid to work and take care of your passengers not look at peoples boyfriends with puppy dog eyes thinking your going to get meat" She spat, still being completely ignored.

"Emma is it?" She said looking at the name badge that was clipped to her uniform near her right breast. "My boyfriend will have a beer"

Emma looked finally broke away from staring at Troy who was still looking out of the window, and looked down at the pissed off middle aged woman. "Right away Ma'am"

As she walked away Maria looked at her boyfriend who seemed in deep thought around something, putting her hand on his shoulder making him jump at the sudden touch he turned around.

"What?"

Taken back from the sudden annoyance that flashed through his eyes she dropped her hand from his shoulder and glared at him, turning away she bit her tounge and faced forward finding the table in front of her very amusing.

Signing he saw the pain shoot through her eyes. "Come on babe I'm sorry I'm just tired". He said reassuringly, when she didn't reply he put his hand on her knee only for her to wrack it away, Signing again he looked back out of the window and leaned his head against on the already seemed up plastic. "This is going to be a fun flight" He murmered so Maria didn't hear him.

"Mummy, Mummy we are here" Dale said excitedly jumping up and down on the jet floor, running from one side of the window to the other.

Gabriella, Nora and Drew laughed at the little boys excitement.

"Yes honey we are here"

Dale ran up to his mother and Drew, jumping on Gabriella's lap he pulled her and Drew in for a hug. "I love you guys"

Drew chuckled, ruffling up the sandy blonde little boy. "We love you to buddy"

Gabriella looked across pointing her attention towards Drew, smiling brightly. God she was so glad he was a part of there lives, did she already say he had been there for them through thick and thin? Well shes thinking it once again because its true.

Feeling him being watched he looked at Gabriella, grinning. "What?"

Gabriella didn't answer she just kissed his cheek, making his cheeks go slightly red.

"Wh..what was that for" He asked while reaching up holding his left cheek, that is still sending tingles from top to bottom.

Gabriella shrugged, smiling sweetly at him. "I'm just glad me and Dale have such an amazing person looking after us, we wouldn't know what to do without you. You are our family now and never forget it"

Drew smiled bashfully, giving her a peck on the cheek, whispering in her ear. "Ill always be here for both you" Drew looked down. "And this little monkey" He said tiggling Dales sides making him laugh with delight.

Later that day after Gabriella and Dale got settled into there new hotel room. Gabriella sat on her king size bed with her legs flung over the edge of the bed, deciding she should phone Sharpay to make sure she landed ok, she looked through her contacts once she found Sharpay she pressed the call button and waited patiently for her to answer. Thankfully she already told Taylor where she was staying at.

" _Hello?" A familiar voice echoed through the other end of the phone,hearing cars and police sirens through the speaker._

"Hey Shar its me, where are you?"

" _We are just coming up to the hotel, we are just going to get unpack have a shower then we will be with you, what hotel number are you at?"_

"204 4th floor"

" _Okie dok… Oh My God"_

"What?"

" _Chad Taylor look…_ " Gabriella heard Chad in the background saying 'Shit'

"Shar? Whats going on?"

"Gabs I got to go ill see you soon, love ya bye"

Before Gabriella could say bye Sharpay had already hung up, looking down at her phone she frowned. Weird.

After calling Nora to come to the hotel room between six thirty and seven. Then quickly phoned Drew to say to be here for six thirty she decided to have a quick shower while Dale was having a nap.

"Troy? Maria" Sharpay screeched.

Troy and Maria looked in the direction of the screeching and to where there names were being called from, there stood a blonde wearing a pink sparkly top with pink trousers and pink ballet flats, a bushy haired boy wearing air Nike track suit and a dark colored girl with black hair and a yellow summer dress with white ballet flats.

"Sharpay, Chad Taylor?" Troy said as he walked towards them letting the black suitcase behind him rolling it along the pale paving slabs, with Maria hot on his tail pulling along a pink suitcase that had her belongings in.

Chad was the first to step up from the two girls that stood there in shock staring at the couple who was now standing in front of them.

"Whats up dude, long time no see" Doing the guys hand shake that no girl would ever understand.

"I know man its been a long time" Troy smiled, then looked towards the two girls. "Sharpay Taylor"

"Troy" Sharpay sneered, making Troy frown. While Taylor still stood in shock not knowing what to say. "Maria" Maria nodded at her while linking arms with Troy, looking away from the blonde that seemed to of had a bit of an attitude.

Chad stood behind her and nudged her snapping her out of her intense stare.

"Hi Troy, Maria" Taylor managed to choke out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked looking from Maria to Troy.

Maria was the first to speak. "We have come to see my daughter, is that ok with you?" Maria snapped looking at Sharpay with evil eyes.

"Calm down it was only a question" Sharpay rolled her eyes, looking at her pink shoes feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Deciding to break the awkward silence Chad looked at Troy and smiled. "So where are you guys staying? I gather you have come to see Gabriella perform"

This time it was Troys turn to speak. "We are staying at The platform hotel, and yeah I got Maria 2 tickets for her birthday to come see Brie perform at wemberly"

Chad nodded in understanding while smirking. "Shes amazing, defiantly worth buying the tickets"

Troy nodded, while smiling. "No doubt, where are you guys staying?"

Before Chad could speak, Taylor stepped in. "Same place you are staying in"

Troy nodded in understanding. "Well we will probably see you tomorrow night then at the concert, we best go check in and get unpacked"

The girls and Chad said there goodbyes to the couple who walked towards The Platform in the direction of where they was staying, but not only them Gabriella and Dale.

"This weekend has just got interesting" Sharpay mumbled, enough for Chad and Taylor to hear. Nodding in agreement they walked through the door Troy and Maria had just walked through.

"But mummy I don't want you to go I want you to stay with me and read jack and the bean stalk" Dale said while holding onto Gabriella's leg not letting her put on her shoes.

Gabriella signed and picked him up placing him on her lap, bringing him in for a hug. "I wont be long baby, I'm only going out for a few drinks with Auntie Sharpay, Uncle Chad, Auntie Taylor and Drew, ill be back quicker than you know it"

"U promise?"

"I promise baby, now go play with Nora, she might even let you play sponge bob on the PlayStation 2"

Dale squealed and jumped of Gabriella's lap, hearing him shout to Nora about playing sponge bob followed by a groan from her.

Gabriella giggled knowing how much she hated the game but it would have been the only way he would calm down and behave for Nora. Looking up at the clock she signed, the gang should be here soon. Slipping on her long black boots and zipping them up she walked over to the long mirror that was hanging on the bedroom wall and took in what she was wearing and how she looked.

She was wearing a short red dress that showed her perfect curves and disguised the baby fat that was still there, well what she thinks is still there but isn't, once she had Dale she started exercising making sure she kept her great figure and with what she does she wanted to look great. Her hair was left down with freshly done curls that rolled off her shoulders and back. A little bit of foundation, blusher, eye liner and eye shadow to make her eyes stand out along with red lip stick. She was pretty sure when she got to the club men's private areas would pulse in want and need. Hearing a knock on the door Gabriella took a deep breath running her hands down her body she took once last took in the mirror and walked to open the door to see Sharpay Taylor Chad and Drew standing there with a bottle of Jagermestier, energy drink and bomb glasses. ( AN ….DON'T YOU JUST LOVE JAGER BOMBS? MY FAVOURITE ALCHOLIC DRINK)

"Hey guys come on in"

Gabriella moved aside letting the guys and girls walk in with her shutting the door behind them.

"Gabs you look fabulous" Sharpay gushed while giving her best friend a quick look over.

"Yeah Gabs you look bitching" Taylor said as the girls pulled each other in for a hug while the guys stood there rolling there eyes thinking one thing :Girls

Sharpay was of course wearing a pink dress with long white boots (think hsm3) with a little blusher, mascara, eye shadow that you could barely see and eye liner that just brings out her beautiful eyes. Her hair was similar to Gabriella's. Down curly with a little clip at the side to shape her perfect features.

Taylor was wearing a black floaty dress with black fuck me heels, with straightened hair that just laid on her shoulders, with a little bit of lipstick that no one could really notice if they wasn't up close. Out of the group Taylor wasn't really into make up it was manly Gabriella and Sharpay that loved it, natural beauty is always the best, right girls?

"Thanks guys you both look great, and you Chad and not forgetting you Drew you both look handsome" Gabriella smiled at them both while Chad grinned in appreciation while Drew blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thanks Gabs" They both said at the same time.

"So I was thinking before we head down to the club down town we should have a few drinkies before we leave" Sharpay grinned sheepishly holding up the jager that was at first in Chads hand along with the red ball and bomb glasses.

After setting out Jager bombs glasses and pouring in the dark liquid into the small shot glass and red ball into the outside of the little glass, they raised there glasses.

"Happy birthday Gabriella" Sharpay said as every one followed lead on wishing her an happy birthday, clinking the plastic cups together they all downed the drink in one putting the disposed cups in the black bin that was in the kitchen.

Wiping her mouth making sure she had no alcoholic substance around her mouth she walked over to Dale and kissed him on the cheek. "Be good for Nora sweety, ill be back before you know it"

"Bye mummy" He said not really listening to his mother and more occupied in the game he was currently playing.

Gabriella shook her head at her little boy and turned towards Nora who was watching Dale looking bored. "If you need me just give me a call Nor"

"Go have fun Gabs don't worry about Dale he will be fine" She smiled reassuringly to Gabriella.

"Alright see you later have fun and Dale be good" Everybody bidded Dale and Nora goodbye before heading out the door, to spend the night celebrating Gabriella's birthday.

"What club are we going to guys" Sharpay asked while walking down the street.

"I don't know whatever one calls out to us" Gabriella suggested looking right ahead she saw a club called The deck. "How about we go here guys they have karaoke on by the looks of the poster outside"

Everyone nodded in agreement walking towards 'the deck'

"Nathan told me about one of the clubs he went to when he was in London its called the Deck, you fancy going?"

Troy asked Maria who was sitting on the sofa watching Tattoo fixers, looking towards her boyfriend she sat up and smiled while nodding. "Sure ill just go get ready" She gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking past him and into the en suite bedroom.

 **Hey guys I am so sorry to took me so long to update ive had so much going on lately and I really havent had time to update! Ill try and update as much as I can! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you want to drink birthday girl" Chad asked Gabriella while she sat down next to Drew. "First round on me"

"Ooooo I don't know, ill have a WDK to start with, thanks Chad" The tanned brunette said while leaning into Drew.

After the bushy haired boy asked what everyone wanted he walked towards the crowded bar leaving his friends to chat but of course not before adults coming up to get Gabriella's autograph to give to their kids. And obviously from the male side them coming up to her hitting on her but of course when it got a bit out of hand Drew stepped in to save the day his a cutie. All this happened in the time scale of ten mimutes believe it or not. She loved her fans she just didn't really like the male attention… much.

"Heres your drinks guys, and sorry I took so long I ran into a old school friend" Chad said not thinking of what he was really saying but went wide eyed looking at Sharpay and Taylor while there eyes widened in horror as to what he just said. _Troy_

"School friend? In the UK?" Gabriella looked at one of her guy best friends not noticing the way Sharpay and Taylor was acting. Chad however was acting very strange she didn't really understand it.

Chad coughed looking from Gabriella back to the blonde and dark haired girl silently asking for help. "Erm.. yeah?"

Gabriella looked at him weird about to say something until the brunettes blonde friend stepped in and spoke.

"Enough about that come on lets go dance"

Sliding out of there seats the two girls waited for Gabriella to break out from Drews grip and soon as getting out standing up and letting Chad sit downs she took Sharpays hand who was holding Taylors hand weaving into the crowd dancing on there way to the middle of the dance floor, letting loose and having fun.

"So who was this old school friend?" Drew asked Chad while taking a big gulp of his beer before placing it back on the table in front of him.

Chad signed looking at the three girls who was giggling and dancing with each other, he smiled before looking back at Drew signing once again. "Its Troy"

Drew sneered, knowing all about this Troy from what Gabriella told him. "What about _Troy"_

Chad coughed before looking down at the dark brown table that held all the drinks firmly on, then looking back at him. "His here.. with Gabriella's mum"

Drew went wide eyed. "WHAT?" He shouted towards Chad but thankfully the girls wouldn't hear him from the loud music that was currently playing. The nerve of that guy! He fathers a child and then just tries to come back into there lives just like that… Drew's been with Gabriella and Dale from the beginning. It made him angry, but then why wouldn't it. He was there when Gabriella gave birth, holding her hand while she was in labor. Late nights with Dale so Gabriella could rest since she was in fact also a famous singer.

"Calm down dude, Gabriella don't know" Chad hushed while quickly looking back at the girls making sure they wasn't looking over at the guys, before looking back at him.

"Well why is he here?" Drew frowned waiting for an answer.

"We saw him outside the hotel earlier today.."

Before he could finish Drew butted in.

"What? Please say he isn't staying at the same hotel as us please Chad, please don't say his staying where we are" Drew pleaded with Chad who signed.

"He is staying at the same hotel as us dude"

Drew shook his head grabbing his beer downing it in one go while slamming it back down on the table which it surprisingly didn't break. "What is he doing here?" He growled, still trying to calm down and get over the shock.

"His here to watch Gabriella perform tomorrow, he got Maria two tickets for her birthday" Chad signed not really knowing what to say. Yeah Troy did do wrong and he was an idiot for doing what he did because its like he hurt his sister but at the same time he liked Troy and he didn't want to say anything bad about him… well not yet at least.

"Well he has some nerve! After what he put Gabriella through he doesn't even deserve to be coming to that show" He glared angrily. "But I will not do that to Gabriella, we will keep this to ourselves and hopefully Gabriella wont find out"

Chad nodded in agreement while picking up his beer taking a gulp will looking back at the girls he could still see on the dance floor.

Gabriella could of sworn she saw a blue eyed boy that looked a lot like her little boy who should by now be asleep.. unless of course his playing up Nora. He was there over by the bar looking right back at her with an unreadable look on his face. Brown meets blue… for the first time in four years.

"Gabriella are you ok?" Sharpay asked. When her best friend didn't reply and was apparently in a staring gaze with something… or someone.. she followed her eyes towards the bar to see no one there. "Gabriella" She said snapping her fingers in front of her snapping her eyes out of the gaze she was currently in.

"Ermm.. what" Gabriella asked looking at a concerned Sharpay and Taylor.

"Are you ok?" Sharpay asked while putting her hand on the shoulder.

"Erm yeah I'm fine, I just thought I saw something" She said while looking back at the place she was looking at then back at the girls. "Obviously not" She mumbled just enough for Sharpay and Taylor to hear her.

A crackle through the speakers in the club was heard.

" _Hey guys how are you guys doing tonight?"_ A Males voice blasted through the speakers while the crowd went while.

The person chuckled a sweet chuckles _. "Well that's defiantly a good sign at how loud you guys are.. sooooo is everyone ready to get this karaoke started?"_ Everyone erupted into cheers again. _"Well lets get this started"_ Everyone screamed waiting for the first person of the night came on _._

Gabriella and the girls walked back to Chad and Drew who was talking about sports. Sitting down they all drank the rest of there drinks and started a little conversation between just the five of them. And of course getting slightly more tipsy.

"Oh come on Shar you can sing it will be fun" Gabriella begged Sharpay who was currently being a spoil sport.

"For the fifth time, no Gabriella I cant sing and I am not making a fool out of my self"

"Oh stop being stupid, i'm your best friend you can sing I've heard you sing come on it will be fun" Gabriella pouted looking at the blonde.

Signing Sharpay groaned looking at the brunette who was sitting across from her with Drew. "Fine"

Gabriella and Taylor squealed clapping there hands moving out of the booth from the guys grabbing Sharpay's hand while she groaned all the way to the stage with them excitedly pulling her. Soon enough talking to one of the guys at the stage.

"Girls" Chad rolled his eyes. "Ill never understand how they work"

Drew just chuckled in agreement while looking at the beautiful brunette who was currently standing on stage with the announcer for the evening, signing. _So beautiful_ he thought.

"So guys and girls, we have a special guest here with us tonight" The skinny short man shouted through the microphone hearing the crowd go wild.

The chants was already starting. Gabriella Gabriella Gabriella Gabriella.

"Well it seems you don't need an intro" The announcer said to Gabriella who giggled while waving at the fans who cheered more. "Lets hear it from Gabriella Montez! And her two best friend Sharpay and Taylor" He shouted as the lights on the club dimmed letting the spot light stay on the three girls who was standing on stage.

As Gabriella looked up at the white spot lights she closed her eyes feeling like she was playing in front of thousands and thousands of people, she got such an thrill and adrenaline rush from it the butterflies in her stomach the goosebumps from the melody playing from behind them….re opening her eyes she looked down out at the crowd back at the bar… there they was again… those blue eyes… they was haunting her…

"Mummy?" Dale said while sitting on his mothers bed holding his big brown teddy called well..teddy. "Mummy I want pancakes" He groaned nudging her trying to wake her up but all she did was groan and chucked the covers over her head blocking out the noise and mumbling.

"Fine ill go see if uncle Drew will make me some" Drew said to no one in particular jumping off Gabriella's bed making a thud on the carpeted floor heading for the bedroom door, turning around he shut it quietly then headed for the front door that he knew led towards the elevators that would lead him he hoped to Drew.


	7. Chapter 7

Dale walked into the reception area holding his teddy close to his looking around to see people walk past him with suitcases.

"Mummy?" He questioned to no one in particular. "Drew?" He questioned again

Feeling his bottom lip quiver ready to cry. He was officially lost. Deciding he couldn't stay in the middle of a busy reception he decided to take a walk near a man that he knew he and Gabriella was standing at yesterday to get the keys for the hotel room.

Pulling at the man's trouser leg he clutched on the teddy more when the stranger turned around. "Excuse me"

Looking down at the little boy with sandy blonde hair blue eyes holding a teddy bear he smiled, leaning down to his height.

"Hi buddy, are you ok?"

"I lost my mummy" The blue eyed little cutie said.

"Oh no, where was she last? Is she around here somewhere?"

"I tried to wake her up" He nodded at the man. "But she was sleeping and I wanted pancakes"

The man chuckled. "You wanted pancakes? Why didn't you wait for your mummy to wake up?"

"I'm trying to find my uncle Drew, he will make me pancakes"

Chuckling again, he shook his head. "Well come on we best go find your uncle Drew" He stood up and grabbed the little boy's hand.

Dale nodded his head as he walked with the stranger as they left the reception in search for Drew.

"So what's your name buddy?"

Dale looked up at the man. "Dale" He said looking back to where he was walking so he wouldn't bump into anything.

"Dale huh? I wanted to call my kid Dale" He said as he smiled down at the little boy who was now looking at him.

"Really?" The man nodded. "I love my name"

The grown up chuckled at the little boy. "I'm sure you do, what's your mummy's name?"

"Gab-" That's all he said when he saw a very familiar woman searching frantically for something or someone. "Mummy" He shouted at the petite brunette with wild curls.

Gabriella looked at the person who shouted 'Mummy'. "Dale" She said.

She ran towards the little boy who already had his arms up still holding the brown teddy, not even looking at the built guy next to her son she picked him up letting him grip hold of her hugging him tightly.

"Where have you been? Dale you had me worried" She said as she held her son for dear life still not seeing the man who was actually looking at her in shock.

"I wanted pancakes mummy but you wouldn't wake up so I went to find Uncle Drew and I got lost" He said before continuing. "He was going to take me to Drew"

Gabriella looked at her son confused. He?. "Who's he?"

"Him" He said as he squirmed out of his mothers grip telling her to put him on ground before pointing up at the man that was looking at his mother.

Gabriella looked up to where her son was pointing and gasped at the blue eyed man that was looking directly at her. "Troy?"

"Hello Gabriella" Troy smiled, happy to break out of his shock while she was talking to her son so he didn't seem to look like an idiot.

"W..what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you perform"

Gabriella nodded grabbing hold of Dale's hand. "I see"

"How have you been?"

Gabriella was suddenly fuming after that question. After four years of him not coming to the airport to try and stop her from leaving. All what he said to her before she left, she glared at him. "Is that all you have to say to me? Ask me how I've been?"

Confused by the sudden anger she had for him he bowed his head. "I'm sorry"

Gabriella let out a disgusted laugh, shaking her head. "You're sorry? Whatever Troy, I'm not getting into this right now. I have to go get my son dressed and get breakfast on"

"Gabriella wait" Troy said as Gabriella went to turn around with Dale in tow. "Your mother's here as well I'm sure she would love to see you"

Gabriella scoffed. "Yeah of course she does"

"She does, that is why we are here Gabriella" He argued. "We are here to see you"

"What and it took you four years to come and see me? I can't deal with you right now" Gabriella looked down at the confused boy. "Come on lets go get pancakes.

"Gabriella" Troy shouted as Gabriella walked off.

"No Troy" She shouted back not turning around carrying on walking towards the elevators.

Troy signed and jumped slightly as he felt two hands wrap around his waist from behind.

"Where did you go baby? I was looking for you everywhere"

Troy turned in the woman's grip and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was asking reception if we could have some more towels babe"

Maria nodded and pecked him on the lips. "Well reception is this way" She said as she pulled out of his grasp grabbing hold of his hand walking in the direction of the reception again.

Gabriella looked around to see her mother and Troy holding hands. Shaking her head she signed feeling tears well up in her eyes. After all these years she honestly thought they would of broken up ages ago but it would seem they was pretty close still. She hated it, and that was because…

She was still in love with her mother's boyfriend.

"So you saw him in the reception?"

Gabriella nodded at her blonde friend.

It had been two hours since Gabriella had found her son with Troy. As soon as she got back to the hotel she made Dale's breakfast, had a shower, and phoned Drew to ask if he could take Dale to the park. Soon as he came to pick him up Gabriella decided to ring Sharpay and Taylor to see If they wanted to hang out.

"Yeah" Gabriella paused. "He was talking to Dale before I got there, they seemed to really get on which is a good thing really.. Since he is in fact Troy's son" Pausing again she signed. "I thought I saw him last night at the club but I didn't want to believe it"

"Are you going to tell him Dale is he's?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor shrugging.

"I don't think he deserves to know Tay"

"I know it's not my place to say Gabs because this is between you and Troy but" She paused, not really wanting to say what she wanted to but needed to be said. "He is Troy's son and I know what he did to you was wrong but you can't deny Dale knowing his father"

"I agree with you Tay, but it's just hard"

Taylor nodded giving a sympathetic smile to one of her best friends. "I know Gabs, just talk to him"

"I will, anyway changing subject of Bolton where is Chad?"

"His gone to pick up Zeke from the airport" Sharpay chimed in.

"Oh right, well how about we go shopping?" She asked.

"I'm in"

"And me"

Once Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor finished shopping they all went back to the hotel rooms to get ready for Gabriella's show tonight.

"Gabriella?" Drew said as he walked into the hotel room. "Gabriella?"

"I'm in here"

Walking towards the sweet familiar voice he walked towards Dale's room to see Gabriella sorting out Dale's clothes for the concert tonight.

"Hey"

Gabriella turned about and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing" Drew said as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck looking anywhere but her.

Gabriella giggled at him. Knowing that's what he does when he was nervous about something. "Why so nervous?" She teased.

Drew looked at her, dropping his hand to his side signing. "Willyougoouttodinnerwithmetonight?" He said quickly.

"What?" Gabriella said not hearing him properly.

Signing again he groaned. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight? Like after the show?" Gabriella didn't say anything. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I know you only like me as a friend and nothing can happen between us because I know you have to look after Dale and I know you want to be a re-"

Gabriella giggled cutting him off loving the rambling he was doing right now. "Drew take a breath, I would love to go to dinner with you"

Drew smiled. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded, leaning up kissing him on the cheek. "Really" She said as she kissed his cheek again before turning back to sort out the clothes.

"Yes" Drew muttered which Gabriella had heard but didn't say anything. "Well I'll let you get on with what you're doing and I'll see you back stage"

Gabriella nodded folding up some clothes not turning back to him because she was now late getting things sorted for tonight. "See you later"

"Bye" He said stepping away still looking at her, smiling he turned around and walked towards the hotel room door opening it, and walking out leaving the door to shut on its own.

"Ladies and gentleman"

Cheers were heard throughout the Wimberley arena as a short stumpy man spoke through the microphone he was holding in his large hand. There wasn't an empty seat in the house, it was packed. And it was all because of her. Gabriella Montez.

"Are you guys ready?"

The Crowd shouted 'Yes yes yes yes'. It was like the Daniel Bryan chants in wrestling but much much more loudly.

"Then let's hear it for …." He said. "Gabriella Montez" He shouted and the crowd went wild, the lights went off as he walked off the stage and the background music started to play the sweet voice was heard.

You are fine, you are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close, I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks

The crowd cheered loudly as the white spot light dropped on the beauty brunette who was wearing a long black dress that had a slit on her left hand side that came up to her thigh and an open back, it framed her figure perfectly she looked gorgeous. Her hair was down in luscious curls letting them fall nicely on her bare back. Her make up with done to perfection showing off her amazing jaw line and cheek bones. Underneath the spot light at this moment she looked like an angel.

But I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
or run away?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok

She started to get into the music, swaying hips from left to right with her dress following her every move, walking towards the front of stage she bent down towards her fans

When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys,  
I'm so shy

While looking at all the people at the front of the stage she saw him. Those blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much and what reminded her of her beautiful son. He smiled at her.

But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See, I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?

She stood up and walked backwards towards the middle of the stage with the spot light still following her, not breaking eye contact until she saw her mum standing with him and seeing her cheer on for her daughter wildly.

Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away

Let me know if it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away

So let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer and tight?

Gabriella couldn't believe they was there to see her perform. It felt good to know that her mother was proud of her, well by the looks of her swaying arms and shouts she was.

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok, don't run away  
Will you say ok?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't run away  
Will you say ok?

As the light dimmed the music stopped and the crowd cheered, feeling Goosebumps all over her body was all she ever got after the music stopped playing and the cheers replaced it.

"Oh my god Gabriella you done amazing" Sharpay said as she ran towards her best friend and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella giggled, returning her hug. "Thanks Shar"

"Yeah Gabs you done amazing" Taylor said as she walked over to Gabriella and Sharpay joining the hug.

"I agree with the girls"

"And me"

"And me, damn Gabs you look hot"

Gabriella smiled at Chad and Zeke as she pulled away from the group hug.

"Thanks guys, and be quiet you" Gabriella said as she looked at Drew who shrugged while grinning.

"Only telling the truth"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch" He said, holding onto his arm pretending she hurt him and making her giggling, he smiled cheekily.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned away from Drew to look where she heard her name. "Mum?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god" Maria squealed, as she ran towards Gabriella. "I missed you" She said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I missed you too" Gabriella smiled softly, hugging her back.

"Gabriella I am so proud of you, you done amazing" Her mother praised as she pulled back, to look at her daughter fully. "You look gorgeous"

Gabriella ducked her head. "Thanks mum"

"Troy hunni, come and see Gabriella" She said as she looked at the blue eyed guy that was watching the mother and daughter interact.

Troy smiled, and walked over to Gabriella and Maria. "Hey Gabriella, great performance"

Gabriella nodded, looking at him smiling slightly. "Thanks"

"No problem" He answered, wrapping his arm around Maria's waist not noticing Gabriella's hurt expression.

"So why are you guys here anyway?"

"To see my daughter perform of course!" Maria said as a matter of fact tone. "It sucked that I could only see you on the TV screen, and Troy knew that so he got me tickets to come and see you perform, and now we are here"

Gabriella nodded, taking it all in. "Well I'm glad you're here mum"

Maria smiled sweetly. "Me too"

"Hi Mrs Montez" Sharpay said, as she walked up to Gabriella, Troy and Maria, along with Taylor.

Maria turned towards the blonde and smiled. "Hi Sharpay, Taylor"

Taylor nodded once not really taking any notice of her, and looked at Gabriella. "Where's Dale, Gabs?"

Smiling, she looked over towards the buffet table to see Drew and Dale getting food. "Over there" She said as she pointed, while Taylor followed her hand to where she was pointing at.

"They get on so well don't they" Taylor looked in awe, as the two of them laughed as Drew shoved a jam tart in Dale's face making him squeal a girlish scream.

Gabriella giggled, as Dale slapped Drew on the arm. "Yeah they do" She smiled, as Dale came running towards her with jam on his forehead.

"Mummy, look what Drew did to me"

Giggling she leaned down to the little boys height, holding both of his sticky hands. "I think we should get him back don't you?"

Dale nodded, eagerly. "Yes mummy, I think we should get him now"

Just as Dale was about to run back towards Drew who was currently stuffing his face with sausage rolls, Gabriella grabbed his tiny wrist, making him look back towards his mother.

"Hang on a second Dale; I have someone for you to meet"

Dale frowned slightly, walking back to his mother letting her pick him up and hold him on the side of her hip and looked towards an older woman that looked rather like Gabriella and the man he knew from this morning when he went in search for Drew.

"Mum" She smiled, as she looked at her mother who looked back at her with questioning eyes. "This is Dale, my son" Gabriella saw her mother's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-your son?" Maria stuttered, as she looked from her daughter to the little boy who was looking down but looking through the bit of hair that was covering his eye, the kind of hair that reminded Maria very much of…Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "Congratulations, nanny"

Maria coughed, looking at her daughter again still shocked. "N-nanny?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked confused as if stating the obvious.

"Wow, I jus- just didn't expect this" Maria stuttered, before walking more towards her daughter and grandson getting a better look of him.

"Dale, why don't you say hello to your grandma" Gabriella said as she looked at her son who was shy.

"Less of the grandma, Gabriella Montez" Maria glared playfully, as Gabriella giggled. "Hey little man"

"Hi" Dale said, as he looked at the older Montez.

Maria gasped slightly as Dale looked at her dead in the eyes, those bright blue eyes. Those perfect blue eyes, she looked away from the little boy to look at her boyfriend who was looking at her with concern, they had the same eye colour, the same hair, the same features… She couldn't help but think her grandson was her boyfriend's son.

"Wh- who's the father?" Maria questioned, as he turned back to Gabriella who looked slightly shocked by the answer but quickly recovered so Maria wouldn't think anything of it, just as Gabriella was about to answer someone else answered.

"He is mine"

A sign of relief, Gabriella turned towards the voice and looked to see Drew standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey" Gabriella said, as Drew came into step with her and wrapped his arm around her waist while ruffling with Dale's hair making him laugh.

"Hey" He smiled down at her before looking up at the woman he knew was Gabriella's mother. "Hi you must be Mrs Montez"

Maria nodded, and extended her hand. "That's right; it's nice to meet you"

Accepting the hand shake, Drew nodded. "And you" He said as he pulled his hand back.

"And this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton" She said as she motioned Troy to come stand with her.

Troy walked towards Maria, glaring at Drew. He couldn't believe it, straight after Gabriella had left and said she had loved Troy; she jumped into the sac with someone else. He was fuming, as cute as the kid was he was so disgusted in Gabriella, she said she loved him and she wanted to be with him, but it must have been a lie since she had sex with someone else and is now a mother to a child that wasn't his. Never mind about fuming, Troy Bolton was livid.

"Nice to meet you" Troy said as he gritted his teeth, extending his hand for Drew to take.

Drew accepted it but, held his hand tighter making Troy wimper at harsh handshake, looking at him seeing the glare that was in his eyes. "Nice to meet you too…man" He said with venom in his tone of voice.

Troy glared at Drew as he pulled his hand back out of his grasp. "Gabriella, you need to keep your _boyfriend_ in a cage" He spat, as he looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella glared at him, before setting Dale down and letting Drew's arm slip from Gabriella's waist. "Sweetie why don't you go and get some sweets with auntie Taylor and auntie Sharpay"

The little boy's eyes lit up at the sound of sweets. "Okay mummy" He said, as he wriggled out of Gabriella's arms and walked with Taylor and Sharpay as he stood in the middle of the two girls and held on to each of their hands.

"Can I go with them Gabriella?" Maria asked softly, not noticing the tension between the three young adults. "I want to spend some time with my grandson"

Gabriella signed, nodding at her mother. She couldn't deny her mother knowing her grandson even if it was Troy's son.

Maria grinned widely. "Thank you" She said, as she quickly hugged Gabriella and ran after Sharpay, Taylor and Dale.

Gabriella smiled as she saw her mother catch up to the girls and her son, before turning back to Troy glaring. "What the hell is wrong with you" She spat, making Troy glare back at her.

"What? I'm not the one giving you a show, like you are with this dickhead" He spat, as he looked at Drew.

"Yo-"

"Drew" Gabriella warned, as she stopped him from walking towards Troy, gripping his well built upper arm with her little hand.

Drew looked at Gabriella, frowning. Trying to ignore the electricity that shot through his body as Gabriella touched him. "Bu-"

"Please Drew" Gabriella said softly, looking into his eyes. "Go"

Drew signed, leaning down and pecked her on the cheek lovingly. "Fine" He said as he leaned towards her ear making her shiver slightly, that he felt and what Troy saw. Drew pulled back from her ear and glared at Troy before walking away leaving the two of them to talk.

"I hate that guy" Troy said, while glaring at the back of his head until he could no longer see him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Troy? Why did you feel the need to come back? Why couldn't you of just stayed away" Gabriella shouted slightly, but not enough to get the attention of people around them.

Troy was slightly taken back by her tone of voice; it was almost the voice of hatred. He didn't like it, this wasn't Troy's Gabriella, and this was someone else. Someone else he didn't like. "I came to see you perform I already told you that"

Gabriella let out a dark and almost disgusted laugh. "Yeah you did, but I don't see why you wanted to come and see my show when I haven't spoken to you in years Troy"

Troy signed, looking into her eyes. "I missed you Brie"

Gabriella shook her head, glaring at him. "No Troy. No, you don't get to say that to me Troy, I won't let you"

"But" Troy grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him, and the same feeling that they felt years ago were still there, a jolt that was felt from Troy's body to Gabriella's as he touched her. He almost forgot how great her skin felt against him. "I do Gabriella, I miss you"

Gabriella shook her head, pulling her arm away from his chest that he tried to keep hold of. "No Troy, stay away from me and stay away from my son"

Troy glared, as he walked back towards her. "You know what" He said in a harsh tone. "Fine I will" She seemed shocked that he had given up so easily, she obviously must not mean as much to him as he said she did. "You know, when you told me you loved me I was so happy" He chuckled darkly. "What was I thinking" He spat, as his head come up close to hers, as she gulped. "You said you loved me, but then you move away from me and soon as you do, you go and fuck some random guy and get pregnant, you never loved me"

Gabriella shook her head, looking into his eyes feeling guilty. "No Tr-"

"No Gabriella" He shouted in a whisper, so he didn't get anyones attention. "You told me you loved me, and then not even a month later you was pregnant with some other guys baby, when you left" Troy groaned as he leaned his head back then facing her again. "I was so upset, I was disgusted in myself, you told me you loved me, and at the time I didn't realize I loved you just as much as you loved me"

Gabriella went wide eyed with shock at his confession.

"But it doesn't matter now" Troy chuckled, shaking his head licking his bottom lip. "You have a boyfriend, and a little boy"

"T-"

"No Gabriella" He said, putting his hand up at her signalling her to stop. "It doesn't matter, don't worry after your mother has finished bonding with her grandson we are going back home, to let you live your life and we live ours" He signed, shaking his head. "Ill see you later"

"Troy! Wait" Gabriella shouted as he went to walk away, she walked up to him and looked into his blue eyes. "Dale is not Drew's"

Troy scoffed, feeling suddenly sick. "So you are saying its his, but you fucked someone else as well as him, same old Gabriella"

Gabriella was suddenly taken back by the comment, and connected her hand with his cheek; the echo of a _thwack_ was heard. "Don't you dare" She said, shouting at he held his cheek in pain. "Don't you dare say something like that to me Bolton, I am not a slag"

"Could of fooled me" He hissed, holding his cheek still knowing there would of a red mark when he took his hand away, the sting was like never he ever experienced at all.

"I've only ever spelt with two people Bolton" She hissed back at him, as he looked at her with confusion. "You and Chase"

Then it dawned on Troy. "He's he- Chase's?" He stuttered, silently wishing he wasn't right, and wishing that the little boy who was with Maria, Sharpay and Taylor was his, not Gabriella's ex boyfriend.

Gabriella gulped, shaking her head. Looking down, tears welled up in her eyes before looking back up at Troy, seeing hope in his eyes, which made Gabriella's heart swell. "Dale is yours, Troy" She whispered up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Dale is yours Troy"_

* * *

Troy looked at Gabriella in shock; _did she just say Dale was mine?_ He thought. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, Dale couldn't be his. No it's unacceptable, he wasn't ready to be a father and even if he was, it would be with Maria, not Gabriella. He didn't know what to say, he wouldn't know if to shout at her for keeping it from him, or shout at her for telling him in the first place. He was a daddy. A daddy to a little blue eyed cutie that looked exactly like him, he had a feeling that he was his but he didn't want to say anything. He was happy with Maria right? He didn't want Gabriella anymore, but then a kid was involved and he couldn't be one of those fathers that go and run and hide.

"Troy? Say something?" Gabriella whispered almost afraid at what he was going to say, all he was doing were standing there wide eyed, looking at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hi..his mine?" Troy stammered, to see Gabriella nodding her head slowly.

"Y..yes"

Troy signed, and closed his eyes while running his hand through his shaggy hair, he really needed a haircut, but that wasn't the time to think about it right now, all he could think about was four years ago he was happy with Maria, and now his standing in front of Gabriella, and her telling him that he is a father.

"I just can't believe it" Troy shook his head, and rubbed his hand over his face, and glared at Gabriella pointing at her. "You should of told me Gabriella"

"I didn't know how to tell you! I am sorry!" Gabriella said in the same tone of face, angry, and frustrated.

"Well you should of still told me Gabriella" He said, as he stressed out on the 'told. "After four years of worrying about you, and wondering if you were actually going to come back home! But you didn't, because you was too busy being selfish running away from me in Brighton and bringing my kid all the way over here to be raised, I could of helped you" He said, as he took a deep breath before continuing. "Now you have raised our child all on your own" He spat, as she stepped back slightly. "And for what! You and your immature and childish behaviour"

"Don't act like you cared about me, Bolton! You used me! You hurt me! And it was your fault I left in the first place" Gabriella shouted, getting attention from a few people that was still backstage. "If you didn't just fuck me, and then leave me then maybe I wouldn't have ran away! I loved you Troy! And you hurt me! So maybe yeah I did run away, but I did it because I was in love with you! And you was in love with my mother! And now we have a kid together" She flung her hands up in the air for a dramatic effect. "And I wasn't alone, I had Drew there!"

Oops. She shouldn't of said that. She shouldn't of said that about Drew, Troy's eyes widened in hate and disgust. She saw his head move from left to right, trying to find something…or someone. Once he found that person he was looking for, he left Gabriella's side who was shouting his name and telling him to come back but he wasn't listening, Gabriella shouted again, and ran after him. But it was to late, Troy walked over to the person and tapped them on the shoulder, the person turned around and Troy punched him square in the nose.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Son" Troy said in slow motion to the person that was now sitting on the floor, holding his nose as it poor with blood. Gabriella ran over to Troy and the person, and gasped. Walking over to the person, she kneeled down and placed a hand around his shoulder and pulled him towards her, while he held his nose in pain.

"Are you fucking crazy Troy" Gabriella screamed at him making him step back, glaring at him she looked at the person who was in pain and holding their nose for dear life. "Drew are you ok?"

Drew looked up at her, but winched as he lifted his hand. "Doctor" He managed to get out, as he closed his eyes.

"Come on" Gabriella said as she slowly got up, while trying to hold him up, she was strong but not that strong, but he needed a doctor and after everything he had done for her and her son she needed to do this, she needed to be his saviour, looking up at Troy while holding Drew close. "Maybe you should think before you punch someone in the face, bam bam"

Before Troy could say anything else, Gabriella and Drew walked away from him. Groaning, he pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

" _Hey babe, what's up?"_

"Where are you?"

" _Dale wanted ice cream, so we are just over the road from the arena"_

Troy's heart swelled at the sound of his sons name, and signed. "Okay, will be with you in a minute"

" _Okay babe, I love you"_

Signing again, he closed his eyes. "I love you too"

Hanging up, he walked in the direction Maria, Sharpay, Taylor, and Dale had left, opening the back stage door and leaving the arena to meet Maria and….his son.

* * *

"Well at least it isn't broken"

Drew rolled his eyes, as he looked into the rear view mirror of Gabriella's car, to see his nose was very sore and red, and a bandage going along with top of it.

"Yeah, well still look at my nose" He said, as he looked at her wide frustrated eyes. Gabriella quickly looked away from the road to look at him then back to the road again, before giggling.

"You look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer"

Drew glared as he looked at the side of her head, but knowing he was glaring at her, because she started giggling even more.

"You try getting hit by rocky, and then you see what your nose is like"

Gabriella laughed harder, really trying to concentrate on the road and her driving but couldn't. "Shut up now" She said, as she hiccup. "Oh fucking gre-" Hiccup. "Great, now look what you have done"

Drew looked at her and chuckled, but soon regretted it as a pain shoot up his nose, making him groan. "Ouch"

Gabriella giggled and hiccup the rest of the way back to the hotel, while Drew was glaring at groaning.

Gabriella walked into the hotel, with Drew in tow still groaning because of his nose, Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and giggled.

"Stop being such a big baby"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got punched in the nose, by bam bam"

Giggling again, she noticed Sharpay standing in the reception with Dale, Taylor, Zeke and Chad.

"How is he called bam bam, he didn't have something like a baseball bat" Giggling all the way up to the gang ignoring Drew's moans again. "Hey guys"

"Hey Gabi, Drew" They all said in sync with each other.

"What the hell happened to you" Chad asked as he looked at Drew.

"Troy punched me" Drew replied in a tone with was hardly recognised.

"What? Why?" Sharpay said, not believing Troy would do anything like that.

"Ask the brunette" Drew said, as he glared in Gabriella's direction, as to which she rolled her eyes and looked at Sharpay.

"I told Dale was his" Gabriella whispered enough for just the gang to hear. Thankful that Dale was paying attention to Chad's hair than what she was saying.

A corus of 'ooohs' was heard.

"But why would that make Troy lash out at Drew, it isn't like he kept it from him" Sharpay said, slightly confused.

"I kind of said that Drew was always there for both me and Dale, so we didn't need him"

Taylor's eyes widened. "No wonder why he did what he did" Shaking her head. "Gabriella you shouldn't be saying that!"

"I know, I just…I was just angry, he didn't seem to give a damn about Dale and it pissed me off, all he cared about was how my mother would feel about it"

Taylor signed. "Well I think you need to sit down and talk with him properly, you never know he might have had a change of heart"

Gabriella bit the bottom of her lip, and nodded. "I know"

"Mummy" Dale said as he finally recognised his mother standing near them, he ran over to her and lifted his arms up for her to pick him up.

Behind down, she picked him up and rested him on her hip, leaning to the side slightly. "Hi baby, did you have fun with Nanny Maria"

Dale nodded excitedly. "Yes mummy, she got me cookie dough ice cream"

Gabriella giggled, and leaned forward rubbing her nose against his. "You're so cute"

Dale giggled, but stopped from he saw someone that was now very familiar to him. "Nanny" He shouted, and wriggling trying to get out of Gabriella's grip. "Mummy its Nanny, and Troy"

Gabriella turned around with a fidgeting Dale in her arms, to see Troy and Maria walking towards them hand in hand, making Gabriella want to physically be sick.

Bending down, Gabriella let Dale go so he could run over to Maria and Troy, making them loosen hands so Maria could pick him up when he finally got to them.

"Hey little man" Maria cooed, as she put him in the same position Gabriella had him in moments ago.

"Nanny, can we go get ice cream, just me, you and Troy?" Dale asked excitedly, squirming in Maria's hold, looking at Troy he smiled. "Hi Troy"

"Hi Dale, I think ice cream is a great idea, but why don't you ask mummy first?" Troy smiled, as he turned to Gabriella who was standing there watching the scene unfold with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I don't know Dale, it's getting pretty late, and we need to pack to get back to New York" Dale pouted, and turned to Maria, his head in the crock of her neck. Signing she rolled her eyes, just like his father. "Go on then"

Dale lifted his head from Maria's neck, and turned to his mother smiling brightly, which Gabriella offered a small smile, before looking at Maria. "Don't let him eat too much, he gets a funny tummy with ice cream, and make sure you bring him back by 8.30

Maria nodded, and smiled at Gabriella. "Thanks Gabi" Turning to Troy. "Could you hold him a second, I want a word with Gabriella"

Troy looked at Gabriella, who nodded a little, turning back he smiled at Dale. "Come here little monkey"

Giggling Dale climbed out of Maria's hold and was passed to Troy, who lifted him up in the air spinning him round like an airplane, and walking off making Dale squeal in delight and giggle. Troy heart pumped faster at the sound of his sons laugh, maybe being a daddy to this little guy wouldn't be so bad.

"Gabriella, I know you have your concerts and your own life in New York, but I was wondering. Would you like to come home for a while? Like a little holiday, I'll make sure Dale has a blast and I will make sure you can get your rest"

Gabriella shook her head. "No mum I can't, my life is in New York now, with my son and Drew, I;m not going to just drop everything and come home"

"Okay, I understand" Maria's voice cracked a bit, making Gabriella instantly guilty.

"Drew" Gabriella said as she turned to Drew, and the rest of the gang who looked at her with hope in their eyes. "Can u sort it?"

Drew thought about it a couple of seconds, thinking if to lie or not, he didn't want her to go and leave him behind. He really liked Gabriella, and he loved Dale like he was his own, but he wasn't and that man that is still making the cute little boy giggle was his father, and the older Montez that looked so much like Gabriella was his Nanny, and Dale deserved to get to know them even if he didn't like it or Gabriella.

"Yes" Drew signed, and looked away finding the reception more amusing than anything else around him.

Gabriella felt a pang in her heart as Drew looked away from her with a hurt expression on his face, but ignored it and turned to Maria, who was looking at her hopeful. "Okay" Maria squealed, and hugged Gabriella.

"Thank you! You don't know how happy you have just made me, I love you"

Gabriella signed, hugging her back. "I love you too"

Maria pulled back, and gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you"

Maria smiled at her, and ran off to Troy and Dale who was still playing near the exit.

Gabriella turned away from Maria, Troy, and her son and looked at her friends. "Looks like I'm coming home"

The girls squealed, hugging Gabriella tightly, while the guys cheered. Happy days.


End file.
